1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for winding saddle coils and more particularly to such an apparatus having a wire guide tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saddle coils are used in deflection units on cathode-ray tubes for horizontal deflection of the electron beam. They frequently consist of individually series-connected strands which lie in grooves of a coil form. They may also consist of windings which are placed in a form provided with suitably shaped receiving portions and are later baked to form a self-supporting saddle coil. If the planes of the strands do not pass through the center of the coil form, the winding process can no longer be performed with conventional winding apparatus from a given inclination of the strands.